


[铁虫]虫二的正确观影方式

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker





	[铁虫]虫二的正确观影方式

“首先扣3分给你和那个鱼缸头走那么近的戏份。”托尼一边说话一边拉起彼得的体恤下摆，神情严肃地就像体罚学生一样，“自己咬着。”

“我就知道…你会…生气…蜘蛛侠把眼镜给他了…”彼得咬着体恤下摆含含糊糊地说道，他知道这一段肯定被骂得很惨，但他没有想到惨到他现在乳尖要暴露在冷气里，因为羞耻而轻微发颤。

托尼好整以暇地动了动自己手机，没几下就掌控了电影巨屏，他滑动着屏幕让电影从神秘客和彼得谈心那里开始播放，一幕幕开始严肃处理。

“不，我没有。”托尼抬起眼睛迎上彼得诧异的目光，“好吧，一开始会有一点，但没有人比我更了解你了，’你’当时只是害怕和不自信而已…而且说真的，如果那副眼镜真的能交到一个十全十美的人手上，拯救世界的责任不需要由‘你’承担的话，我不会怪你，甚至还会高兴。”

那不然的话为什么Edith要设置为可转让。

而且换过来讲如果让托尼刚看着自己恋人死在自己面前就要求自己去拯救世界，那自己会说什么？嗯，应该不管台词是什么，托尼都会衷心说一句“去他妈的拯救世界”，就像他参演的A4里一样不会一开始就担下责任，这才是人之常情——更何况处于PTSD里的小蜘蛛侠才16岁。

钢铁侠从来都不希望那个小伙子要走自己的老路，也比任何人都更了解超英生活的苦痛只希望这孩子健康快乐，只是他无比清楚彼得·帕克就是比自己还要善良无私的年轻版的自己，所以如果一定有人要继承自己的意志，那最终必须是他，最终所有人都会发现，只能是他。

但那只是继承他的意志，而不是成为下一个钢铁侠或者托尼·斯塔克，那句盒子里的话真的是太傻逼了…托尼舔着彼得左边的乳尖，不知道是不是靠近心脏的原因，他的男孩总是这一边更敏感一点，只要托尼像现在这样用牙齿轻轻咬着它，它就会挺立，由粉色变成漂亮的深红色。

彼得本来想说出口的表达感动的话全都被托尼突然的一吸变成了嗯嗯啊啊，这个时候他有点庆幸自己咬着衣服不会让这丢脸的声音泄露得太明显。

“而且你最后把眼镜拿回来了，不是吗，最高权限永远属于你。”托尼假装看不见彼得挺直了腰想让他雨露均沾一下右边乳尖的动作，继续一本正经聊剧情。

察觉到对方的刻意让彼得磨了磨后槽牙，也装作自己没有在搞什么色情的事情一样开口说，“那…我真希望…嗯…钢铁侠…哈别咬…也是这么想的…”

“他当然是。”托尼终于蹂躏够了那边红肿挺立的乳尖，把头埋在男孩柔软而不夸张的胸肌上，“Because I am ironman.”

为什么这个恶劣的家伙可以在这种情况下说自己最崇拜的超英的最经典台词啊！彼得从这个自上而下的角度刚好能看到托尼长而卷翘的睫毛，一时间松开嘴让衔住的衣服又落了下去，还没来得及为把恋人的头罩到自己胸前感到惊讶和羞耻就感觉到自己一直被冷落的右边被惩罚性地掐了一把，却也带着快感硬了起来。

这幅完全被托尼一手开发的身体，根本抵挡不住始作俑者带来的任何快感。

“但是我确实生气你在他身上看到我的影子…拜托，那副眼镜戴在他脸上傻爆了好吗，而且你盯着他的眼神更是傻爆了。”托尼拒绝承认他对吉伦哈尔的嫉妒早在看着两人宣传视频里各种互动时已经让总裁大人生生掰断了签合同的钢笔，他选择幼稚地把这笔账通通现在算在小男友身上。

托尼一把拽下彼得的短裤和内裤，果然经过自己刚刚对对方的亲吻和舔弄，那根东西已经立起来了，托尼用手握上他，极富技巧地用拇指刺激前端的沟，引得彼得想像虾一样弓起身子，可是他做不到，因为他的腿已经先一步被托尼的腿锁死了。

“不…‘我’只是，哈啊，只是太想你了…”彼得很想说“我只是照着剧本去信任那个处处模仿你的家伙的”，但是命根子现在在醋坛子手上，他还是选择直接说点好话。

托尼嗯哼了一声，虽然没有更多的反应，但是手上的动作变得更加灵活而热情，他带茧的手指尖照顾着卵蛋部分，然后又揉了揉男孩并不算茂盛的体毛，屏幕上那个活蹦乱跳的小家伙现在在自己面前哼哼唧唧乖得像猫一样，实在是让他太有成就感了，“他也配替代‘我’？继承那些财不如先从继承钢铁侠的人开始，对吗我的小遗孀？嗯？他和你谈心他夸你聪明他能让你这么爽吗？回答我？”

这也太过了！谁天天在自己面前说演员要把戏里戏外分开的！怎么能拿这种事来让自己做出反应啊！奈何彼得根本被托尼给予的快感折磨得已经有点神智不清，他只能下意识地点头，然后凑到托尼面前用不得章法的吻去表明自己的衷心，“别这样喊…嗯…托尼…我…我想射…”

“别这样喊？别哪样喊？小遗孀？不喜欢吗？那小寡妇？噢我希望娜塔莎不会来找我要版权费…你先回答问题，乖宝贝。”托尼感觉到那根久没发泄的小东西已经在自己手里硬得不行了，但是偏偏他就是恶趣味地喜欢在床上欺负小男孩，所以圈住了前端不让彼得射。

“呜…没有，从来不觉得有谁能替代‘你’…让我射好不好，呜…托尼…”彼得抑制不住的小奶音撩拨着对方的神经，在他表明自己的衷心还说看在自己后面暴走了神秘客的份上之类的一对胡话，终于让托尼开恩让他先行高潮一次。

“第二个扣3分的，关于你在里面受伤时的造型。”托尼一边说一边直接语音控制AI把影片快进到蜘蛛侠被火车撞的那一幕，虽然他自己作为演员最懂那些是替身哪些是特效，但还是不可避免地揪心了一下，沾着精液和润滑剂在彼得体内开拓的手指也跟着弯了弯，引得怀里的人一声惊呼，迷茫地看着自己。

“是…太…糟糕了吗？看起来又像是…垃圾堆里捡到的吗啊啊啊啊！”彼得看到屏幕上满脸血污的自己，却下一秒被托尼的挺身而入去了全部的注意力。

“放松点，Kid，我怕我动作太粗暴…”托尼亲吻着他的脸让他放松，手却不客气地扣上男孩的细腰已经开始抽插，“毕竟我刚刚看你哭的这段我就硬了。”

看上去太糟糕？那可真是糟糕透了，他的男孩眼眶红红的，眼睛又湿又亮，脸上的血污衬托得他皮肤更白，活生生显出与平时阳光少年气质不同的妖冶美感。

让人忍不住心里滋生出暴虐的糟糕想法。

之前彼得说自己的战损妆很性感时托尼只觉得那小屁孩看自己的滤镜太厚觉得伤疤是男人的勋章所以盲目崇拜，现在他只觉得真香——他只想把这个惹人怜爱的男孩锁在怀里狠狠疼爱，而他也确实这样干了。

彼得的体内又紧又热，不管做过多少次依然干净而热情，托尼看着因为自己的顶弄而红了眼眶开口求自己慢一点的彼得，给了他一个与下半身凶狠动作不相符的温柔深吻。

如果有人要让他哭，那只能自己，只能以这种方式。

电影放到郁金香花田里遍体鳞伤的男孩艰难行走那一幕，真的是惨到令人心疼，却也美得令人感动，然而托尼都没有按照自己的性格去吐槽那一段关于看小黄片的对话，因为他记得就是拍这一幕的那天，他的男孩在片场给他打电话时都有哭腔。

“听着，Peter Parker你再不告诉我发生了什么事我现在马上飞到欧洲找你，我给你三秒时间。”

“我…我就是演到我又搞砸了…而你已经不在了…”

“…”

“我弄丢了你留给我的唯一的东西，它那么重要，我…”

“嘿Pete，最重要的是我还在这里，OK？”

“Mr.Stark…”

“行了你已经是个成熟的演员了，我之前不是教过你吗，你入戏很快但你抽身还是很难。弄别哭了你哭起来很丑的小心被路透拍到。”

“我…我知道了。对不起Mr.Stark。”

“不用道歉，但是今晚视频的时候你最好已经哭完了冰敷完了眼睛，我会检查的，听到了吗。”

假的，其实你哭起来的样子也很可爱，但是我不想让别人看见。

假的，那都是电影，我还在这边，我哪里舍得让你真的受那么重的伤。

彼得攀着托尼的肩，他就是这样全身心地投入和信任，只要托尼吻他，彼得就不会感受到世间其他，听觉味觉触觉全部都只为对方启动，连接之处带来的快感和痛感都让男孩疯狂而虔诚地在男人背上抓出一道道红痕，世界沉浮忽明忽暗，但只要感受到托尼他就会安心。

他感觉到托尼好像是为了证明什么，总之这一次比平常还要持久，持久到令彼得几乎有点崩溃，他哭着跟托尼说自己不是基因改造过的身体再这样做会散架，可是又被托尼拖进情欲的深渊，等托尼真的射在他体内的时候，彼得感觉自己被压开的大腿根都是酸痛的。

等他从高潮的余韵里回过神来时，发现这一个片段被无限重播，彼得哑着嗓子说，“我当时总觉得，这一幕，机舱门打开，你该来接我回家了。”

“我同意，我会在这个时间出现，因为某个小混蛋已经受到了轻信他人的教训了。”托尼拿过座椅旁边的冰可乐，含了一口凑近彼得，在彼得舔上自己的嘴唇以为自己要喂给他水时又咕嘟一声自己吞了下去，在彼得怨念的眼光里耸了耸肩。

看，戏里戏外这傻小子都那么好骗，托尼笑着继续调侃，“可惜他们付不起我片酬，只能让Happy代劳了。”

但是这一幕实在是太美了，彼得也说自己对那个花田念念不忘，托尼悄悄地记下了那个坐标，那么漂亮的地方，多适合自己下一次穿着Kid最爱的那套西装，走下飞机向他漂亮的小朋友求婚。

然后就像这个小笨蛋当时期待的一样，带他回家。


End file.
